narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hō-ō Clan
|image name=Hō-ō Clan.svg |unnamed clan=No |kanji=鳳凰一族 |romaji=Houou Ichizoku |literal=Houou Clan |other= |affiliations=Konohagakure, Senju Clan, Uzumaki Clan |Kekkei Genkai=Wood Release |media=Anime, Manga }}The is one of the six Noble Clans of Konohagakure, and is the villages strongest, most powerful, and most respected Clan, known for their balanced and diverse skill in the various Ninja Arts. Following the Second Great Ninja World War, all members born into this clan possess the Wood Release, reputed to be the greatest of the Advanced Natures, as well as a unique and powerful life-force and physiology. Background Prior to the Second Great Ninja World War, in between the brief period between the end of the Warring States Era and beginning of the Hidden Villages Era, the Hō-ō Clan was known as two different, but closely related Clans: the Senju Clan, hailed as the most powerful and most revered of all Ninja Clans, and the Uzumaki Clan, hailed as the foremost experts and masters of Fūinjutsu. While they were both once two of the greatest and most respected Clans alive, things for the Senju and Uzumaki slowly took a turn for the worst following the creation of the Hidden Villages. Starting with the assassination of Hashirama Senju and the death of Tobirama Senju just a few short years later, the Senju Clan experienced a massive drop in numbers in the first two Great Ninja World Wars, as a result of the enemy nations choosing to almost entirely put their focus on them when they'd met in battle. In the First Great Ninja World War, the Senju alone had suffered the greatest amount of deaths than any other Konoha clan, and by the time of the Second Great Ninja World War, they were down to only less than a dozen families in their compound. Things were even worse on the Uzumaki Clan's end. Not only had they suffered the same amount of deaths in the First Great Ninja World War, but during the Second Great Ninja World War, they'd managed to make an enemy of three of the Great Five Ninja Villages: Kumogakure, Iwagakure, and Kirigakure, who feared the village, and especially the Uzumaki Clan, and had decided they were too great of a threat to the Balance of Power to be allowed to continue to exist. Following the end of the Second War, the three villages had made the decision to team up and attacked Uzushiogakure, the home village of the Uzumaki Clan, with everything they had. Faced with a surprise attack and the combined power of three of the great Hidden Villages and their Jinchūriki, Uzushiogakure hadn't stood a chance. In a single night that would go down as the Whirlpool Massacre, Uzushio, once noted as the most beautiful of all of the Hidden Villages,had been completely destroyed. With only the clothes on their backs and their knowledge of seals, a handful of members of the Uzumaki Clan were able to escape the destruction of the village and make it to Konoha, were they were taken in by their "sister Clan". By this time there were only a dozen members of the Senju Clan left: siblings Tsunade and Nawaki, their Grandmother Mito, Tsunade's son Minato, and a few others, half of which were no longer active Shinobi. This event, along with the deaths of their parents and Grandmother, inspired Tsunade, who was now the Head of the Clan, and Nawaki to finally make a change for the two Clans. After a long discussion, the Senju and Uzumaki had decided to once again become a single Clan, and adopted the surname of Hō-ō, with the Phoenix being the new Clan Symbol. With Tsunade as the Clan Head and Minato as her Heir, the newly formed Hō-ō Clan slowly, but surely, began picking up the pieces of their shattered lives and were slowly, but surely, made whole again, stronger and more powerful than ever before, and by the time the Third Great Ninja World War had came around, they'd almost single handedly won the the War for Konoha. Present Day Abilities Kekkei Genkai Hiden The Hō-ō Clan has a set of Hiden: the first two are the Strength of a Hundred Technique and the Kotodama Method, their "core" techniques, which are taught to members of the Clan from the time they are small children and are expected to be mastered before they graduate from the Academy: failure to do so will result in them getting held back until they do. The other three are the the Infinite Darkness Technique, a powerful Genjutsu, the Adamantine Sealing Chains, a powerful Ninjutsu and Fūinjutsu, and lastly, the [[' ']], a Clans signature Taijutsu. These techniques are taught to members of the Clan in their last year of the Academy and must be mastered before they are considered adults. As far as traditions and rituals go, the Hō-ō Clan has several. The first, and arguably favorite, is that once a year, they will have a inner-Clan tournament, where the recognized adult members of the Clan last of set amount time in a "light sparring" against ten opponents, using only the five Hiden. The time limit varies for rank: Genin must go a full twenty-four hours, Chūnin must go forty-eight hours, and Jōnin must go seventy-two. The purpose of this tournament is too gauge where the participants are at in skill and to help those who weren't able to participate see where they need help with. Summoning Known Members Clan Leaders *[[Hashirama Senju (Cloud)|'Hashirama Senju']]: *[[Mito Senju|'Mito Senju']]: *[[Tsunade Hō-ō|'Tsunade Hō-ō']]: *[[Minato Hō-ō|'Minato Hō-ō']]: Other Members *[[Tobirama Senju (Cloud)|'Tobirama Senju']]: *[[Tōka Senju (Cloud)|'Tōka Senju']]: *[[Kushina Hō-ō|'Kushina Hō-ō']]: Trivia Category:Cloud Category:Clans Category:RtN